Over coffee and a ponta
by vestibuledreamland
Summary: Often times Atobe and Ryoma meet for some casual conversation. Though this was something Atobe was not expecting, "I should've been gay." Semi-AU, Please read and review!


You sit at a table waiting for your best friend to show up, hopefully soon. You take a look at your expensive watch, taking small sips of your coffee and notice he was over 10 minutes late. And you think to yourself, no one keeps Atobe Keigo waiting at all let alone 10 minutes. But you find yourself thinking, who cares that he was late as you see your best friend Echizen Ryoma walk through the cafe doors.

"Yo.", you hear him say as casual ever. You just as casually look up at him, not surprised at all to see the familiar white hat upon his head. But you can't help, but notice there is something different about him. He seems almost cheery though you cannot put your finger on it. You wonder what could have happened to change him in the past years you haven't seen him. It has after all been along time.

"How's life going for you, brat?", you ask him as he sits down. The usual nickname still being used isn't a surprise to Ryoma as he smirks up at you. Though the smirk only makes the now 20 year old look more handsome. The thought doesn't surprise you, because you've known you were in love with him for years now. Maybe a little too long...

"Che always arrogant huh? Monkey king." His words break you out of your thoughts as you hear him order a ponta. You smile lightly at that, somethings never change.

"But, I have to tell you something.", Ryoma almost looked shy, "I'm...engaged." You look up suddenly almost choking on your coffee(but Atobe's do not choke). He looks up at you worried with a questioning gaze. You wipe your mouth with a napkin and quickly look to the side, there wasn't much you could do now.

"Congrats.", you say simply not entirely sure what to do right now. Ryoma finishes off the rest of his ponta and tips his hat a little. And you notice something, he's just as unsure as you are.

"The weddings not for awhile, but we would like for you to come." Ryoma says this stiffly, like it was rehearsed. Though it was common for you and him to meet every so often, you realize this was on his agenda from the beginning.

"Of course I'll come."

You smile and hope it's not as fake as you think it is.

-Break-

You don't see Ryoma for another year, at least not traditionally. Again you meet him over a cup of coffee, ponta for him. This time it was his turn to wait for you as you show up just a little late. You realize it's been a little over a year since the wedding and you have since spent a couple nights over for dinner. You think that his wife Sakuno you remember, was an okay cook.

You spot Ryoma sitting at his usual table, looking somber. Last time you saw him he was happy and in love, you wonder what could have brought the sudden change. You begin to wonder it may be the reason he asked you to come.

"Oi, brat. What's with you?" You pull out your chair and sit down, Ryoma was fumbling around with his ponta can still looking down. He mumbles something out, but it's too incoherent for you to understand. You notice the bags under his eyes, which you were sure weren't there before.

"Oi, what's wrong?" You can only question further, you know any sort of comfort would just be pushed away. You know with Ryoma the only way to get anything out of him was too force it out.

"Sakuno.", you hear him say, you nod at him a sign to keep going. "We keep fighting, something about not being there." You know this was probably the most you'll get out of him and you nod at him again. You know Ryoma has a busy schedule with all the tennis tournaments he has, and at 22 he was no where near retirement. You think about Sakuno and wonder why she couldn't understand.

But you look to Ryoma and think how much you yourself have wanted him near. And then you think maybe you can understand Sakuno.

Finally your coffee comes as well as Ryoma's second ponta, and you both just sit there sipping in silence.

-Break-

You sit at the same cafe in Japan, this time not waiting for Ryoma because you bumped into him and decided to come here. It's been another year since you've seen him and he looks happier then before. You don't know what brought up the sudden change, but were glad to see it.

"We haven't done this a long time, monkey king." Ryoma smirks at you as he sips his ponta. Even at 23 he still prefers his soda over a coffee unlike most adults.

"How's your wife?", you ask him. He hasn't spoken to you about his marriage since that time around a year ago, and you've been left to wonder what had happened.

His face took a new look, the happy smirk faded and you could just see a frown beginning to form. "She's pregnant." And you now realize what Ryoma had been talking about, he had told you before that he didn't want kids. You couldn't see Ryoma being a father to a child either.

"Isn't that good news?" Ryoma sighs and looks to the side, and you notice he wasn't finished what he was saying.

"Again, Atobe, again." You raise your eyebrows at that, so Ryoma already was a father. It seems as though you missed a lot during your 1 year absence. You look over at Ryoma and see him slumping in his chair.

"I should've been gay." You look at Ryoma startled, but luckily this time you weren't drinking your coffee. He looks up at you a determined gleam in his eyes, "I'm serious."

And your life took a sudden turn after that.

-Break-

A/N: I hope you like this quick one-shot, which spurred from an onslaught of boredom. Please review!

Till next time...

Ps: whatever happens to Ryoma and Atobe is all up to you. 


End file.
